Naruto: Taijutsu Tensai
by RaiHebi
Summary: A new tensai has risen our favorite loudmouthed blonde is set in becoming a Taijutsu master and nothing will stop him
1. Chapter One

Naruto: Taijutsu Tensai

Chapter 1: The Bell Test

In Konohagakure no Sato a shinobi village it was some sort of "rite of passage" to test their Genins abilities. As soon as they graduated were assigned a Jounin sensei and it was he/she the one who planned a way to prove his/her subordinates, this was the case of the recently formed Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year, expert at Taijutsu, Katon Jutsus and Shuriken and Kunai throwing; Haruno Sakura a lot of booksmarts, extremly weak physically, supoussedly good at casting and dispelling Genjutsu and execelent at weapon throwing and Chakra Control and finally Uzumaki Naruto the opposite of the Rookie commonly known as the Dobe failed the genin exams three times horrible at Taijutsu, his Genjutsu skills sucked even if he could dispel any kind of them because of his huge Chakra storages could not identify one even if his life was on the line and Ninjutsu was almost non existent with only the five the Academy taught and surprisingly Kage Bunshin a recent addition. When Hatake Kakashi, Sha-nin of Konoha and world renowed tensai and the sensei of Team 7 read the reports the only who, he thought was worth teaching was the last loyal Uchiha and maybe the girl but the Sandaime Hokage had surprised him.

-Flashback-

-The way I see it the Uchiha gaki is the only one worthy and I would like to ask for him to be my apprentice- Kakashi had said after being discharged of the ANBU unit and put by the Hokage as a Jounin sensei, the old man smiled and answered mysteriously

-Wait until tomorrow Kakashi-san and then if you still think the same I would gladly accept- the silver haired man had shrugged and returned to the lecture of his hentai book

-End Flashback-

Currently fighting against Naruto, the man cursed as he felt an elbow slamming into his nose and breaking it

-"Where did he get so strong?"- thought the Jounin as he threw a kick only to have his leg caught by the boy who proceeded to flip him to slam his back against the floor, after that Naruto returned to his pseudo stance a mix of Jyuuken and Gouken

-"You will do well not understimating me, Kakashi-sensei"-his voice was not smug or mocking but very serious

-"All right Naruto now I am going to fight at my max but first a question. How did you get so strong in only one week?"- he asked sincerely interested

-"That is for me to know and you to find out and talking about finding things out I now know the pourpose of this test"-ansewered our hero

Kakashi raised an eyebrow silently asking "Really?", Naruto paid him no mind and continued talking

-"The fact that there is two bells and three of us indicates a trap which is most likely you turning us against each other, the other important fact is that you are a Jounin and could have teared me apart without no problem had I been fighting you alone...so basically this is a test of teamwork and now that my teammates have listened to me, would they help me?"- the Uchiha and the Haruno who where hiding behind different bushes crossed looks and nodded the Dobe reasoning sounded logical whetever a rare occurence that may be

A minute later the leader and trainer of the squad found himself under a barrage of Taijutsu from Naruto, Katon Jutsus from the Uchiha and Kunais, Shurikens and annoying Genjutsus from Haruno after a vicious kick from the blonde that he blocked and actually hurt, a Katon: Goukakyuu from the brunette and rather painful Genjutsu from Pinky the scarecrow found that he did not have the bells and the time was up with a movement of his hand signaling his defeat Team 7 became the first Genin squad of Hatake Kakashi

When he entered into the Hokage office found the eyes of his colleges glued to his form, he as always had arrived late so he gave his judgement

-"Team 7 passed, they lacked teamwork in the beggining but with Narutos intervention that was easily solved. Now, _Hokage-sama _would you pray tell me how the supposed "Dobe" got so good in Taijutsu?"- noting the stressing in his title the old man decided that it would be better for his health if he answered

-"Ah, you see Kakashi it all started after a painful beating on Naruto fourth birthday the ANBUs and I managed toget just in time to save his life...when he woke up i the Hospital two days later what he had done to deserve that my heart broke so I began to teach him my clan Taijutsu style, the Saruken surprisingly he picked it up extremly fast and six months later was proficient at it...in the years that came after that he combined four Taijutsu styles: he used Saruken flexibility and equilibrium, Gouken demolishin strenght focusing on kicks...- here Kakashi rubbed his right arm where a purple bruise was forming- I see that you were in the reciving end of one of it- the Hokage said smirking earning a glare from the younger man then continued listing- Jyuuken open palmed strikes even if he does not know where the tenketsus are his hits hurt like hell...and now hethrew a bit of Academy Taijutsu, of course he made some modifications to every style to fit together"- when he finished speaking all the other people in the place were picking their jaws from the ground. And so began the legend of Uzumaki Naruto: Taijutsu Tensai

TBC...

Well, my first fic be gentle with your reviews(leave one if you feel like it would be greatly aprecciated) and constructive criticsims would be accepte but no flames

RaiHebi off!! (But I will be back. Dattebayo!)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Of How the Story Started

The desire to perfect all things related to Taijutsu of Uzumaki Naruto had started when he was merely a four years old. Running from the usual bullies trying to beat him up the small blonde had ended on one of the many training fields surrounding Konoha, in there two Jounins one silver haired and with a slanted hitai-ate over his left eye and another with a green jumpsuit and a _really_ loud voice sparred. What impressed the young Naruto the most was how the man in green fought using only Taijutsu (the blonde knew the basics of all Shinobi arts after the Hokage had explained them to him after Naruto had decided he wanted to be a Shinobi) while the silver haired man used a combination of Taijutsu/ Ninjutsu tough it was mostly Ninjutsu. That battle had made Naruto change his focus from Ninjutsu, which the blonde liked for its flashy nature to Taijutsu.

One week later Naruto was in the forest surrounding Konoha punching a tree and counting:

-One hundred and eighteen…one hundred and nineteen –the four year old drove his right and left fist in a continuous motion against the bark of an old Japanese oak, after seeing the battle of the two advanced Shinobi the blonde had sneaked into Konoha library and took scroll about the basics for Taijutsu in there mentioned a few things like stamina, technique, speed and strength and also indicated that each hand to hand combat style required a different thing like one needed speed over strength or vice versa so little Naruto had started to train in order to excel in any kind of Taijutsu-ryuu.

The breakthrough for Naruto in acquiring an style of fighting for himself came on his fifth birthday when the Sandaime Hokage had given him an scroll containing the bases for the Sarutobi Taijutsu-ryuu, the _**Saruken**_ (_Monkey_ _Fist_) this style made a point of being flexible enough to strike from everywhere with any part of the body from the more common ones like hands and feet to the more strange ones like the ankles or the head and so Naruto made another step to his dream.

His sixth year of life brought the second of the four scrolls in the mastery of the Saruken as Sarutobi considered he was ready for the more advanced techniques which included a couple of crippling blows and the addition of _**Bojutsu**_ (_Staff_ _Techniques_) but not only that the young Taijutsu prodigy as the Sandaime didn't doubt he had to be a Tensai (Genius) in order to memorize and perfectly execute each and every one of the beginning movements and katas for his family Taijutsu style also met his first friend in the shy Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata.

When he turned seven, his birthday gift from the Hokage hadn't included a scroll of the _**Saruken**_ but a Bo made of Japanese oak, a set of ankle and wrist weights that ranged from two to ten kilos and a scroll with a diagram from the human body and all its pressure points, Naruto smirked he should have known that the old man knew, allow me to explain. Hinata and Naruto often sparred together as an exercise to improve the heiress battered confidence and for the blonde to learn the flowing motions that the _**Jyuuken**_-_**ryuu**_ (_Gentle_ _Fist_ _Style_) required, Hinata had agreed to teach him her family style only if Naruto promised not to use it in its pure form only mixed with the Saruken so instead of striking tenketsus (Opening Points) he replaced them for pressure points, the only problem with this was that in the library there was not a thing on pressure points and all the information that was there was restricted to medical personnel so the Sandaime had the solution in the old scroll that his old student Senju Tsunade had made when she herself was looking for a Taijutsu style; finally the Hyuuga heiress gift had been a scroll with three jutsus _**Henge**_ (_Change_), _**Kawarimi**_ (_Replacement_) and _**Mizu**_ _**Bunshin**_ (_Water_ _Clone_) along with the two style to make his chakra control improve _**Ki**_ _**Nobori**_ _**Shugyo**_ (_Tree Climbing Practice_) and _**Suimen Hoko no Gyo **_(_Water Surface Walking Practice_) this had transformed Naruto's chakra from a raging river to a calm lake allowing him to finally do a common _**Bunshin **_(_Clone_) not that he needed it with the more advanced and useful _**Mizu Bunshin **_but still it was a great way to prove that his chakra control was up to par.

At eight both Naruto and Hinata had entered the Shinobi Academy starting their molding as ninja while Naruto was exceedingly good at anything that was jutsu related (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu) Hinata was good at everything theoretical, that was not to say that she bad with anything that was related to physical activities since she was second best surpassed only by the blonde Shinobi and probably she wasn't ever going to catch up with him but as she helped him with academics Naruto did the same with physical. On his birthday number eight he had received new weights form Hinata along with a scroll detailing the use of a Kenjutsu style named _**Ittoryu (**__One Sword Style)_ that she claimed that came from her Chichiue (Father) as a form of saying thanks for getting her out of her shell after her Okaa-san (Mother) death and her kidnapping that had occurred when she was four. From the Hokage he had gotten five scrolls of Ninjutsu with each of them having a Ninjutsu for each element those were _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_(_Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique_), _**Fuuton: Toppa**_ (_Wind Element: Breakthrough), __**Raiton: Dendouse **__(Lighting Element: Electric Current), __**Doton: Dorodan **__(Earth Element: Earth Bullet) _and _**Suiton: Teppodama **__(Water Element: Gunshot)_ the Hokage had told him that even if he wanted to use only Taijutsu to fight for him to reach his dream of being the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato he needed to be fluid in at least three of the Shinobi Arts hence the Ninjutsu, the Fire Element one produced a ball of fire capable of incinerating most chakra and was the signature jutsu of the Uchiha's hearing this Naruto had pictured his classmate Uchiha Sasuke, a shy if somewhat arrogant black haired boy, the Wind Element produced a medium blast of air that could be used to blast an opponent backwards the blonde proficiency with this technique which had produced a blast the size of a _**Fuuton:Daitoppa **__(Wind Element: Great Breakthrough) _the next step on the technique had made the old man suspect that Naruto affinity leaned towards that element, the Raiton required the user to be in contact with his enemy and its effect depended on how much chakra one used varying between a simple shock to completely frying whoever you touched this made it perfect for the blonde who as Taijutsu practitioner was required to touch his enemy, the Earth Element Technique simple was fist-sized rock thrown to your enemies in synch with your punches therefore making it perfect for Naruto and the Water one made you spit water bullets the size of human head. Sarutobi had explained Naruto that each element was stronger than the next and weaker than the last, after seeing the face of total confusion in Naruto's face he explained it with a simple diagram: Katon beats Fuuton beats Raiton beats Doton beats Suiton beats Katon therefore forming a circle with the supposed weakest element beating the strongest but as with every rule this had an exception for if for example your enemy attacked with _**Katon: Goukadan**__ (Fire Element: Hell Fire Bullet) _an A-rank Katon Ninjutsu your Suiton Ninjutsu couldn't be less that A-rank to counter and had to be S-rank to overpower it basically your technique rank had to match's your enemy or be higher in order to tie or win against it for if your technique was less in ranking you would lose against it, at the end Sarutobi had chuckled for Naruto was looking at him with a new found sense of awe and respect for the man could be a pervert and everything but now the blonde understood why he was called _**Purofessa(**__Professor) _or _**Kami no Shinobi **__(God of Shinobi) _the old man was strong! When Naruto had asked why the teachers hadn't taught that yet Sarutobi had revealed that the knowledge was taught in the final year giving Naruto and Hinata another edge over their classmates. It was in that same that occurred the infamous Uchiha Massacre at the hands of their prized Tensai, Uchiha Itachi in that same year Sasuke started to see Naruto as his biggest rival the blonde while a disaster in academic stuff was actually extremely good, better than him as he grudgingly admitted to himself , in practical stuff and made his mission to become strong enough to defeat the blonde, Naruto as oblivious as he was never noticed this one way rivalry and all his face offs with the self proclaimed avenger as simple sparring sessions.

His ninth birthday brought even more weights from Hinata along with a book on how to make Chakra strings which Naruto learned by reading the book were the base for Sunagakure famous _**Kugutsu no Jutsu **__(Puppet Technique)_, the Sandaime had made him three gifts, the first had been an scroll on Genjutsu which brought instruction on how to counter them along with D-rank Genjutsu _**Magen: Narakumi**_ _**no Jutsu **__(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique), _the second was a book on basic Fuuinjutsu from how to make _**Jibaku Fuuda**_ _(Exploding Notes)_ to the construction of sealing scrolls along with a few others and the third one and by far the best in Naruto's opinion was the Hokage introducing to him to his hero the Jounin Maito Gai, one of the man fighting in the training area five years ago who had gotten very excited by Naruto's interest in using Taijutsu as his primary way of fighting and promised to start training the blonde in his own style the _**Gouken-ryuu **__(Iron Fist Style)_ of course Naruto had accepted and immediately began his training with the Jounin oddball after the man promised to the Hokage to not to give the blonde any of his green jumpsuits as it had been already difficult for the old man to get Naruto out of his orange mania.

His tenth birth had brought an amazing quantity of gifts apart from the normal ones the Hokage had got him an intermediate level book for Fuuinjutsu, the third scroll for the _**Saruken **_and another five Ninjutsu scrolls, Hinata seeing that he already had new weights courtesy of Gai-sensei had opted for giving a peck on the cheek and dark blue vest with many hidden pockets for his scrolls, Gai-sensei had proclaimed him in the pinnacle of Youth and given him a day off his grueling training, the blonde had been so surprised that had almost fainted. The new presents came from his recently made Academy friends Inuzuka Kiba, a collar with a wolf fang indicating he was a friend and ally, Nara Shikamaru, a portable Shogi and Go board so they could have their battles everywhere and Akimichi Chouji who had made a veritable banquet for him and all of his friends. Naruto had met these three in different circumstances Kiba being a rival first, the blonde had defeated the dog boy with extreme easiness in a Taijutsu spar requiring only a kick to floor him that had made him furious and since then had tried to defeat Naruto at anything, at one point the rivalry also felt by Naruto who was very competitive became a camaraderie of sorts to then change to friendship, these two had met there fellow companions Shikamaru and Chouji while ditching class deeming it too boring and escaping to the roof where the other two were watching the clouds pass by. Naruto had found another rival in Shikamaru when the other boy had taught him to play Shogi and Go and Shikamaru had found after the few first let downs a very fierce competitor who had as quoted by himself "the strangest sets of play in History" for the blonde had adapted his unpredictable nature to the board games. Chouji and Naruto rivalry was food for the pleasantly plump boy, Naruto and Kiba had learned from Shikamaru to never call Chouji "fat" for they would suffer a lot under induced rage that attacked Chouji each time that called him the "f" word, couldn´t understand how someone so skinny could eat so much, the blonde boy answer had been that muscles weighed more that fat, that had prompted a fit from the other boy who only calmed after Naruto explained to him that he was referring to the energetic reserves and not Chouji himself. He had also met Rock Lee and eccentric sempai who despite being incapable of molding Chakra was determined to being a Shinobi, the Jinchuuriki had been so moved by the boy's dream that he had introduce Lee to Gai-sensei, the other morning he was treated to the sight of a Mini-Gai shouting about Youth and performing ridiculous feats, apparently Lee had been seduced by the Green Side of the Force.

His eleventh year of life brought him the usual gifts from his friends and the Hokage, scroll of Ninjutsu, a book of advanced Fuuinjutsu, another of Shogi and Go tactics, new weights, a rabbit fur jacket, a new set of kunai and shuriken, several Genjutsu and the final scroll for the _**Saruken**_. This year also brought Naruto´s recognition as a Taijutsu Tatsujin (Hand to hand Combat Master) when he taught Chouji a Taijutsu-ryuu that Naruto himself had developed, the _**Rakanken **__(Arhat Fist)_ which dealt with the issue of Chouji's weight as the premise of this style was the more strength you had which Chouji had and it stemmed from his weight, the more strength the attack held Naruto himself had no problem using it but his strength came from years of Taijutsu training and not of his weight.

The final year of the Academy and his twelfth year of life brought many surprises, the defeat of the Uchiha at the hands of Chouji, one of the Dobe Go (Five Dead last) in the annual Taijutsu competition and the defeat of Chouji who many considered invincible after he defeated the so called Rookie of the Year in the form of Naruto and he didn't even fought against the blonde. At first they had assumed their fighting position but Chouji had dropped his stance, bowed on his hands showing his respect and pronounced only one word

-_Shishou_ (Master)

The Academy had been in an uproar at the Akimichi declaration and Umino Iruka had gone to the Hokage to ask if what the boy had said was the truth and the old man had responded that yes, Naruto was Chouji's Master. Naruto then had been called to the Hokage's office

-Naruto, it has come to my attention that Mizuki, one of Academy instructors has been acting awfully sketchy I have a mission for you and should you chose to accept it would be a B-rank and once you finish it you will be immediately ascended to Genin- the blonde didn't doubt for a second and asked for the mission details

The ruse was simple Naruto had to fail the Genin exam and wait for Mizuki to get near him, the plan had worked perfectly and not even Mizuki's ace which was knowledge of the Kyuubi sealed inside him, to which Naruto had laughed and said that the Hokage had told him about the Bijuu on his eight birthday then proceeded to kick the hell out of the instructor ass which had resisted only one attack _**Rankaken's Shogekisho**__ (Upwards Attacking Palm)_in the end Iruka's hitai-ate ended on his forehead and the next day he entered the Academy classroom to team placement though he already knew as the Hokage had said that it was another mission, to make the Uchiha realize that he could get power in Konoha, it was an ongoing S-rank mission that would end the moment the Uchiha reached Chuunin

-Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Three hours later their sensei appeared and Naruto was surprised to see the second person that was on the training field seven years ago, after a rather pointless presentation Kakashi had given instruction to meet him on training field Seven at eight in the morning. Naruto had taken a leaf out of the instructor's book and arrived at eleven in the morning and true to his thoughts the man wasn't there yet. The blonde had taken advantage of their sensei tardiness and with a few words had explained what the test was about so when the Jounin had arrived and found a tight team ready to work together as such Team Seven was official and ready to do mission.

Author's notes: Well, there you have it the second chapter it took a while but here it is. Send reviews to let me know your opinions and to answer this question, should I delete the first chapter and put this one as the start of my story or should I leave like that?

Preview of the Third Chapter: Training Your Team for Dummies

The stream of D-ranks missions has Naruto's nerves on a high end so what a better way to take the pressure that to train your teammates not knowing that this could be much worse that catching Tora, the Cat. This and much more next on Naruto: Taijutsu Tensai


End file.
